


Finding Sanctuary

by FiresofAnarchy



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Fantasizing, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:28:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9853760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiresofAnarchy/pseuds/FiresofAnarchy
Summary: A collection of one shots featuring various characters from Borderlands.





	1. Taking Charge

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this fic has been over on Fanfiction.net for a while. This site has even less Lilith/Maya than over there and that's a shame. This first chapter was my attempt at tackling Lilith's insecurity about her leadership abilities. I was listening to American Girls by Counting Crows while writing this.

As Maya walked into the Crimson Raiders HQ she noticeably shivered. Her girlfriend was having it out with some soldier and by the sound of things it was getting worse by the minute. With a sigh she gathered herself and proceeded upstairs.

"Do you think that just because Jack's dead our work is done," Lilith yelled at the poor man.

"No ma'am," he said gingerly. "Me and the boys were just blowing off a little steam."

"Just blowing off a little steam," she repeated. "And what if a Hyperion attack had came just as you and "the boys" were blowing off your steam."

"And that's not even accounting for the possibility of an attack from someone else," she continued. "Can the people of Sanctuary seriously count on you and your friends for their safety?"

"Yes ma'am," he said. "It was just a little R and R break."

"You have scheduled off time already," the fiery woman shot back. "Anything extra is nothing more than a risk to you, me, and everyone else that calls this place home."

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought any further lecture to a halt.

"Lilith," Maya said calmly. "Can I have a word?"

"Now's not really a good time," Lilith said cautiously.

Maya shot her a glare.

"Fine," Lilith caved. "You're dismissed Jenkins but don't think I've forgotten about this."

"Never ma'am," he said quickly as he bolted out of the room.

"You know it's not good when you undermine me like that in front of people," Lilith said before finding herself quickly pressed against the wall.

"Sh sh sh," Maya said calmly waving a finger in front of the other woman's lips.

"Now what seems to be the problem," Maya said when it was clear the other woman would remain silent. "Did that man really deserve all of that?"

"N-no," Lilith stuttered out.

"Then why were you laying into him like that," Maya questioned.

"I-I," Lilith stuttered again. "I just want to be a good leader."

"You are," Maya assured her. "Why would you think you aren't?"

"Not as good as Roland," Lilith breathed out.

"Roland would be proud of what you've been able to do in his stead," Maya said.

"Is it enough though," Lilith said. "Roland had these men's respect; all they see when they look at me is the replacement."

"And they're all just too afraid to say it because I'm a Siren," she continued tears beginning to brim at her eyelids. "If I wasn't a Siren they would probably kick me to the curb at the first available opportunity."

"Hey," Maya said moving to wrap the other woman in a hug. "You know that's not true, most of these men have known you since before you became the Firehawk; you're not as much of a stranger to them as you assume."

"That was different," Lilith said. "Sure I had some authority before and they knew me, but Roland was still in charge."

"They didn't trust me," she continued. "They only trusted Roland's judgement that I was the best person for the job."

"You can't seriously believe that," Maya said. "You're a total badass that was part of the group that found not only one but two vaults, defeated the monsters inside, and brought down a egotistical tyrant in the process."

"How can they not respect that," she continued.

"I don't know," Lilith said noncommittally.

"Well I do," Maya said. "So you're just going to have to take your hot girlfriend's word for it."

"Now sit down," she continued pointing in the direction of the map display in the middle of the room.

"There," Lilith said confused.

"Yes," Maya said. "Now get that sexy ass of yours moving."

Lilith sat with her legs dangling over the edge. She was surprised when she felt Maya kneeling down behind her.

"What are you doing," the fiery woman questioned.

"Well, it's obvious you need to work out some stress and I know that if I suggest meditation you'll just tell me to fuck off," Maya said in an increasingly seductive tone. "So I'm going to do the next best thing."

"What are you," Lilith began to say as she felt her jacket being removed, but quickly let die on her tongue as she felt the other woman's hands on her shoulders.

"Like I said," Maya said as she continued rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders. "Just removing the stress."

"Someone could walk in," Lilith said nervously.

"Someone could have walked in on you belittling poor Mr. Jenkins too, as a matter of fact they did," Maya said never ceasing her motions. "This will be a much better show."

"You're a powerful Siren," Maya began rubbing a little more firmly eliciting a gasp from the woman in front of her.

"You're a sexy badass," she continued.

"You're such a great leader," she said as she moved her hands lower. "Roland would be so proud of you."

"I'm proud of you," she added as her motions began to make the other woman moan.

"You're the best friend and girlfriend one could ask for."

"So kind and caring, but still confident and strong."

"Not to mention the sex," she added with a smirk as the other woman moaned louder at the mention of their bedroom activities.

"So tender and loving, but still passionate at the same time."

"And the things you do with your tongue are the stuff that girls' wildest fantasies are made of," Lilith noticeably shuddered at this comment.

"Now I don't want to see you treating the men like that," she said continuing her motions.

"You may have the reputation as a hardass but you and I both know the truth don't we."

"Now go apologize to Mr. Jenkins so that we can get on to the main event," she said halting her motions.

"What," Lilith said still in a daze.

"You're going to go apologize to that poor man and then I'm going to show you a few more interesting methods of stress relief when you make it back to our room," Maya said her voice still taking on a seductive tone.

"Oh," Lilith said with a conflicted look on her face.

"Now go," Maya said shooing her off the table.

Lilith made her way methodically down the stairs and out into the bustling community that was Sanctuary. Maya followed her shortly after to go make a few preparations back in their room. Neither one noticed the visibly flustered Dr. Patricia Tannis trying to go about her work but not accomplishing the feat.

"Damn," was the only word that left her mouth as she tried unsuccessfully to get the sounds she heard and mental images she had conjured out of her head so she could focus on more important things.


	2. The Question

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been sitting around half finished on my computer for a long time. I finally got around to finishing it. This admittedly revolves around Axton quite a bit, but Maya/Lilith are still at the heart of it. This also admittedly got way more sexual than I initially intended, I mean it's nothing that is above what happens in canon, but still. I was listening to Caroline by Chicago while writing this.

As he was flying through the air about to make what would most definitely be painful contact with a nearby wall Axton found himself wondering where he went wrong. He supposed that it all started with a question, a question he had heard asked countless times by people from all walks of Pandoran life. Who was the most powerful Siren on Pandora? It was an innocent question that while possibly sparking competition between the two Sirens currently in residence wouldn't lead to much death and destruction. And the question never implied any danger for him either, but he was currently rethinking that assumption. Admittedly it was probably more the statements he made afterwards that were currently landing him in his current predicament, but they were, in his mind at least, still relevant to the discussion and thus needed to be said by someone.

"Come on," he said picking himself up off of the floor as a red-haired siren advanced on him with a dangerous look. "I didn't even bring it up."

That much was true, as much as he would have liked to pat himself on the back for thinking up such a line of questioning it had in fact been Mordecai who made the first move down the rabbit hole.

"Don't bring me into this man," the sniper said from where he leaned against the bar.

All the time that they had spent together and Mordecai was just going to leave him hanging like that. If Axton was being honest with himself he could admit that he would probably be doing the same thing in Mordecai's position, nobody wanted to face the wrath of a Siren, Lilith especially, if they could help it.

"Who the Hell do you think you are," Lilth questioned while holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"I didn't even bring it up," he repeated putting his hands up in surrender.

"But you definitely finished it didn't you," she said still holding him in place.

"I," he began to say but was cut off.

"No don't answer that," the fiery woman said fixing him with a dangerous look. "That would just be giving you too much credit."

"I'm finishing it now," she said before decking him with such force that he thought he might have lost some teeth.

As he laid on the ground clutching at his face he thought back again to the conversation that had put him in this predicament.

It had started out as an innocent enough get together to blow off some steam at Moxxy's. The vault hunters had all been bogged down with missions lately that they really hadn't had any time to bond. Axton himself wasn't really interested in bonding much himself but there was alcohol so he decided that one night wouldn't hurt too much.

"Hey guys," he said enthusiastically as he sat down at the already crowded table. "What's up?"

"Gaige was just telling us about her day," Maya supplied.

The youngest vault hunter had then proceeded to tell them about a particularly bloody encounter that she and Deathtrap had gotten into with some Skags. The other vault hunters were all beaming with pride in her killing abilities and he wasn’t immune. He had never been the kind of guy who wanted kids, even when he was with Sarah. Their job was never conducive to something like that and they weren’t really the white picket fence, kids playing in the front yard, kind of people. If he ever did have a daughter, and after his many drunken one night stands he couldn’t even be sure that he didn’t already have one, he hoped that she would be like Gaige. If he was being honest with himself though, as long as she didn’t turn out like Tiny Tina he would be happy.

The next phase of the conversation was what really got him in trouble. Mordecai, and he still held firmly to the belief that this was all in fact the sniper’s fault, had been silent for the entire gathering up until that point. He had been drinking though, a lot, probably to help him get over the death of his bird. It was all of a sudden when he bolted upright looking like he had discovered the secret to the universe, which considering their line of work wasn’t impossible, but was extremely unlikely given the fact that he hadn’t disappeared in a flash of purple light or grown a third arm since they had been in the bar. If he discovered the secret to the universe Axton would definitely hope for a third arm, that would just be too awesome.

“You know I hear all the time this back and forth about who the most powerful Siren is,” he said suddenly. “Is anyone else curious as to how that actually can be determined?”

“Lilith has more raw power because of her Eridium usage where as I have more control due to my time in the monastery,” Maya said casually.

“It can’t be simple,” Mordecai had argued. “Don’t you two ever want to just fight it out and see who walks away on the other side?”

“I don’t think that would be very conducive to group morale,” Maya said.

“Agreed,” Lilith said. “Killing my girlfriend isn’t a prospect I was planning on ever acting out.”

“You wouldn’t have to kill her,” Mordecai said. “Just maim her enough to where she couldn’t continue the fight.”

“That’s not exactly better,” Lilith said with a sigh.

“Listen,” he had spoken up like the idiot he was. “We don’t have to talk about this in purely combat-oriented terms.”

“We should look at every aspect of their lives,” he continued.

“Like their sex life,” Mordecai had supplied.

“Exactly,” he had taken the bait. “Lilith here’s a total bottom, that’s got to be a point in Maya’s favor.”

“She puts on the strong, overpowering front for the rest of us, but in the privacy of their bedroom she likes to let Maya dominate,” he had continued in his infinite stupidity.

“Damn dude,” Mordecai said, the first indication that this wasn’t going the way he had pictured it in his head. “You sound like you’ve really thought about this.”

“You can’t tell me you haven’t,” he said exacerbating the situation.

The next thing he knew he was flying through the air and the only consolation was that he hadn’t had the chance to continue. He had thought about it, more than he liked to admit even to himself. The idea of the two Siren’s getting it on was simply too hot for a man such as himself to ignore. Maybe writing his own porn in his head was crossing some kind of line, they were his friends after all, but it had just happened one day and he couldn’t take it back now. As he came to again he saw Maya standing over him with her hands on her hips and counted himself lucky, at least she would make his death quick.

“Just look at him,” Maya said. “Such a sad state.”

“You should have let me finish what I started,” Lilith said annoyed.

“No, his death would be no more conducive to group morale than one of ours,” Maya said.

“It would be conducive to my morale,” Lilith said mockingly.

“He’s just jealous he can’t get any,” Maya said.

“Him jacking off to the idea of us isn’t exactly my idea of a healthy way for him to deal with his own shortcomings,” Lilith said.

“Still not reason enough to kill him,” Maya said. “Leave him to wallow in his own inadequacies, that should be punishment enough.”

“Fine,” Lilith said throwing up her hands. “Let’s go rub it in his face then.”

With that the two Sirens exited the bar. Axton slowly picked himself up off of the floor and dusted himself off. He made his way back over to the table that they had all been sitting at which now only contained Brick, Salvador, and Mordecai, the others must have extradited themselves from the situation beforehand. That’s when it hit him that Gaige had been there for the whole thing and mentally punched himself.

“I didn’t scar Gaige too much did I,” he asked as he took his seat and grabbed his previously forgotten drink.

“Scar wouldn’t be the word I’d use for it,” Mordecai said. “Flustered though, yeah you definitely did that.”

Axton sincerely hoped that Mordecai wasn’t implying what it seemed like he was implying because that was just too weird to contemplate. This is why he never had kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another fic on Fanfiction.net that centers around Rhys/Fiona from Tales From the Borderlands. I'll be working on transferring that over too in the near future so keep an eye out for that if you're interested. It's also where I first tried my hand at writing Lilith/Maya.


End file.
